


Padre¹

by SarciarSam



Series: familia [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, Gta V Roleplay, SPAINRP - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: «¿Por qué necesito que me llame hijo?»«¿Por qué necesito llamarlo padre?»
Series: familia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Padre¹

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar la portada de este fanfic siguiéndome en Wattpad como @SarciarSam

* * *

**Ambientación: Melanie Martínez - Copy Cat**

_“El duro”_ , _“el seguro”_ , _“el que toma las decisiones difíciles”_ , _“el que puede por sí solo”_ , _“el que sabe manipular”_ , _“el que sabe apuñalar”_ , _“el que sabe deshacerse de la pasma”_ ; así es como definen a Gustabo todos los días aquellos que lo conocen, sin detenerse a pensar que necesita tanto como tiene, que se teme y duda de si mismo todos los días de su vida. Siempre necesita ayuda que nunca recibe. ¿Siquiera le van a agradecer su buen trabajo?

Fue abandonado cuando era niño, tirado a su suerte en la jaula de lobos que era su ciudad, dejado botado en la cesta de basura de unos vecinos pobres. Por más triste que se sintiera al pensarlo, eran de esas cosas que nunca podría demostrar. Casi era como si se presentará ante todo así: _«Buenos días, soy Gustabo con b de bombón, no tengo sentimientos»_ y cuando ven a Horacio: _«Hola, soy Horacio con h de héroe, desprendo amor por todos lados»_. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho mal? ¿Qué puede hacer mal alguien que tiene amigos por toda España?

_«¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?»_

Lo consideraban la primera opción para cosas ilegales aun cuando Horacio igual participaría, cada día tanto el castaño como el de cresta aceptaban cualquier cosa cuando llegaron a la ciudad, por dinero o por diversión. Pero si Horacio se siente mal, siempre irán a apoyarlo _«¿o me equivoco?»_ y si fuera él no se interesarían en lo absoluto, no cuando el sentimiento es verdadero, lo sabe.

Desconocía que era eso que le faltaba, que le cubriera sus penas, lo volviera feliz, algo que le dijera que podría ser mejor. Descubrió lo que era más tarde, cuando conoció a Jack Conway. Pero admitirlo era cosa distinta, si nunca lo necesitó, si pudo sobrevivir sin ello desde niño _«¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué lo hace distinto?»_

_«¿Por qué necesito que me llame hijo?»_

~~_ «¿Por qué necesito llamarlo padre?» _ ~~

Lo intentó, hacía lo posible para que se sintiera orgulloso de él, debía estar por delante de todos, su atención es lo único que quería. Aunque tuviera que olvidar su sentido de maldad para hacerlo, lo haría porque desea esa aprobación.

_─ Le di un abrazo._

Puede dejarlo pasar.

_─ Lo lleve a su casa._

Estaba borracho, al siguiente día no lo recordaría.

_─ Le di un beso en la frente._

_«¡Mierda!»_ Siente envidia.

Aceptó la apuesta, a lo mejor salía victorioso. Si Horacio pudo, el también. Tal vez también se lleve un abrazo de su parte, pero uno amistoso y de cariño, no uno de agradecimiento por salvarlo de un secuestro, eso no le valía. No quiere que se note su desesperación.

No le dio nada, cree que ni siquiera le saludo, pero ese mismo día lo hizo policía. Valió la pena, podría estar al lado de él. Aun así lo seguiría intentando, la competencia solo era su hermano, entre ellos nadie gana y nadie pierde. Después llegaría su turno.

_«Pero él comete más errores. ¿Puedes decirme qué estoy haciendo mal?»_

Lo han dejado muy atrás, no sabe en qué momento ni porque, pero una vez más se sintió abandonado, fue abandonado por personas de las que no sabía que dependía su cordura. Volvió a sentir miedo.

De verdad quería ganárselo, se unió al CNP para eso. Se pondría a la altura de Horacio, haría lo que fuera.

Pero eran demasiadas órdenes, acababan de dispararle a Horacio en las piernas, dejaron a Emilio tirado en el porche de su casa, estaba cansado y dejo a un civil inconsciente con una porra.

_«¿Por qué solo le preguntas a él cómo está?»_

~~_ «¿Es que no te importo ni un poco?» _ ~~

Se hacía cada vez más pequeño, se sentía impotente, derrotado. Dejaría de intentarlo, se ira de la policía. Al poco tiempo arreglo las cosas con Horacio -al menos él, Horacio no sabía que tenía que arreglar algo-, no discutirían por eso.

Pensó que otro intento más no le haría daño.

_«¿Es por qué sabe usar el arma?»_

Sabe que es inútil, siempre resultaba abatido; en cambio Horacio salvaba a sus compañeros todo el tiempo, lo hizo el primer día y el segundo -tercero, cuarto, quinto... perdió la cuenta-. Y aun cuando compartirse el crédito sabe que hablarán, hablarán de _lo bueno que es Dan_ y _el estorbo que es Fred_. No servía para nada y seguía sin tener la atención que quería.

Quiere llorar. Está demasiado débil. No puede detenerlo.

Ya no podía más, antes no pudo soportarlo, no lo hacía ahora. No puede con eso, fue rechazado otra vez por alguien que pensó podría ser como un padre. Todos lo dejaban. Pogo se lo había dicho.

_─ Todos son demasiado sentimentales._

Acaba de perder el control. No quiere que nada malo pase.

_─ Yo me encargare de lo demás._

Pogo está enojado por no ser el favorito, no, está furioso. Se dejó llevar por Gustabo, debió salir antes.

Hará que el cielo y la tierra aplasten a Jack Conway por no valorarlo; por apreciar a pobres que no merecían nada en este mundo; por todos los golpes que recibió; por todos los "capullos", "anormales”, "mariconettis" que le gritó; por todos los código uno, dos, tres en los que termino abatido y paso por la vergüenza de Dan tomándose selfies al lado de su cuerpo abatido; por todos los gilipollas que tuvo que soportar en Garaje Central; ¡por!...

_«¡pOr no qUereRNos A NOSOTros!»_

Lo haría arrepentirse.

_─ ¡Quiero tu cabeza!_

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)[Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
